Secrets and Lies
by ClaraLuna
Summary: After a just barely making it out alive against Slade, the Teen Titans meet a girl who knows a bit too much about him. And about Beast Boy. Who is she? and who is Beast Boy's old friend
1. Chapter 1

Caelestia walked through the underground tunnels of Jump City. A glowing stone resting in her palm. In the other she held a silver dagger.

"Nice of you to join me." A voice spoke behind her.

"Slade." She greeted. "Heard you wanted to talk."

"I need information."

"Don't we all." She turned on her heels. "I'm not interested in helping you with your petty Titan problems."

"Of course not, considering your history with Beast Boy." She flinched at the name. The Changeling had been her best friend for the longest time. Then he joined the Doom Patrol and everything went to shit.

"What do you want Wilson?" She sneered, facing him again.

"Glad to see you're cooperating."

Meanwhile, the titans sat around a table in a local pie shop after just barely making it out of a fight against Slade.

"How did he get so strong?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't understand how he keeps coming back." Robin said.

"The spell Trigon put on him." Raven informed them. "It made him immortal."

"Not immortal." A girl with sage green hair said, walking up to their table. "Just impossible to beat."

"How do you know about Trigon?" Raven questioned.

"I know plenty about demons." She smirked. "They've been after me a long time now." She held out her hand, a small flame erupting from her palm.

"Tell us stranger," Starfire said. "What is your name?"

"Kellyn." She closed her hand. "And you're the Teen Titans."

"Am I the only one a bit confused here?" Cyborg asked. "How could she know things about Trigon Rae doesn't even know?"

"Raven's books are from Azerath." Kellyn explained. "Written by monks. Mine are written by the angels."

"Angels?" Raven questioned. Kellyn nodded. "Angles are never mentioned in any of my books. Or by the monks of Azerath."

"The monks hide things."

"What do you mean?" Raven's gaze darkened.

"If you want to know more, come with me."  
She turned towards the door. "Oh, and Garfield, Caelestia says hi."

"Cael?" He whispered. "I haven't seen her since before the Doom Patrol."

"You might want to find her again. I hear Slade is looking for her." She continued to the door. "You coming or not?"

"Why are you helping us?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather help you then be caught up with Slade again."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain later. If you're coming with me, we need to go soon." The titans exchanged questioning glances.

"I think we should trust her." Beast Boy said.

"Why?" Cyborg asked. "Because she knows your friend?"

"Anyone who can get Caelestia to trust them is good in my book." He stood up from the table. "I'm coming."

"Let's go guys." Robin said. "He may need backup." The other four titans followed the sage-haired girl.

As they walked, Raven noticed Kellyn twisting a large ring around her finger. It was completely black, including the gem. She realized immediately the gem wasn't an earthly substance. The same gem rested around her neck.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing to the ring.

"It's nothing." Kellyn lied. "Just a ring."

"So," Beast Boy said. "How do you know Cael?"

"Now's not the time for stories." She led the titans to an apartment complex. "Here we are."

Once everyone was inside, Kellyn opened up the book on the desk.

"Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

With a flick of her wrist, the door to Kellyn's apartment snapped shut.

"Alright." Robin said. "What are you doing?"

"Calm down." Kellyn replied, flipping through her book. "Just a precaution."

"What do you know about Trigon?" Raven asked.

"The spell he used on Slade is not what you think." She began. "Trigon needed to resurrect Slade as a slave. But making him immortal would make him to powerful for even him to kill. With the spell he used, he made Slade impossible to kill. Unless it was a weapon forged by either heaven or hell. That way, when Trigon got bored of him, he could kill him."

"Then how do we stop him?" Cyborg questioned.

"That's the hard part." Kellyn began. Before she could explain further, the ground began to shake. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asked.

"Run!" Kellyn yelled.

"Dark magic." Raven hissed. "Go!" The five titans ran from the building, Kellyn close behind.

"What's happening?" Robin asked.

"He's here." Kellyn's eyes darkened, her hands tightened into fists.

"Who?"

"Me." Slade said, stepping out of the shadows. "Nice to see you again Kellyn."

"What the hell do you want?" Kellyn stalked up to him. "I've already told you I'm not going with you."

"But, you see, I'm not asking anymore." He lifted her chin. "I have my ways of getting you."

"That's enough Wilson." Caelestia warned, appearing out of nowhere.

"Cael." Beast Boy said.

"Garfield." She replied stiffly, keeping her attention on Slade. He removed his hand from Kellyn's chin and turned to her.

"Caelestia, I was wondering when you'd arrive." Slade sneered.

"It's time you left."

"Hardly time for that. Why, I've just gotten here."

"Go. Now." Her words were simple, but something in her voice made Slade think twice. Though that didn't stop him. He threw something through the window of the building and Kellyn's eyes widened.

"I'll be seeing you again." Slade promised, disappearing into the darkness. Caelestia too, was gone.

Windows began to shower glass and the walls cracked. All Kellyn could do was watch as the building fell. Screams from the residents rang out into the night.

"We need to get out of here." Cyborg said. "Kellyn." Him and Robin pulled her up from the ground, taking her away from the burning building.

They took her to titans tower.

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"You're staying with us a while." Beast Boy replied.

"Yes, Friend Kellyn." Starfire said. "Since your home has been destroyed, we are welcoming you to seek refuge in our home."

"I didn't think you trusted me." She crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Any enemy if Slade is a friend of ours." Robin said simply, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Not to mention," Raven began. "We still don't know how to get rid of him."

"Thank you." Kellyn almost smiled herself. "And don't worry. We'll find a way. I know what we need. Just not how to get it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey," Beast Boy said, picking up the ring on the counter. "What's this?" Raven recognized the ring in question to be Kellyn's.

"Beast Boy." She warned. "Put that down."

"Has anyone seen my ring?" Kellyn asked, walking into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Beast Boy slipping it on. "No!"

Beast Boy yelled as fire erupted from his hand. He pulled the ring off and dropped it on the counter, running from the room.

"Aw shit." Kellyn picked the ring up and put it on her finger.

"What was that?" Raven asked.

"A protection charm." She replied, looking down at her hand.

"Why?"

"The charms on the ring are too powerful for anyone else to handle."

"Why do you wear them?" Raven leaned against the counter, sipping her tea.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." The empath remained unfazed by the sage-haired girl's outburst, but stopped asking questions. "I'm sorry. I need to be alone." She walked off, the sound of her boots echoing down the hall.

"What happened to Beast Boy?" Robin asked, stepping into the room.

"I don't know." Raven lied, sipping her tea.

Caelestia stood at the shore, watching Titans Tower. She stifled a groan. Why did she even make the right if Kellyn wasn't going to wear it?

"Why do I even bother?" She asked herself.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to take me up on my offer?" Slade asked, appearing behind her.

"Not a chance Wilson." She replied. "Not saying it again."

"All I want is Robin. Give me him and I'll leave the rest of them alone."

"Never." With that, she disappeared.

* * *

Short I know. I'm sorry. I have major writers block but wanted to give you something


	4. Chapter 4

Robin went up to the roof of Titan's tower. He needed to get away from Beast Boy's panicking. When he made it up he saw Kellyn standing on the edge, looking out at the water.

"Hello Robin." She said without turning around.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Just fine." She turned to face him and he noticed the pendant around her throat pulsing and glowing.

"Your necklace." He said.

"It's fine Robin." She assured, covering it with her hand. "It's just magic." She moved her hand away and the pendant was no longer glowing.

She noticed Robin's bewildered expression and smiled a bit.

"My friend Caelestia created it." She explained. "Along with my ring. They're each infused with powerful magic."

"Caelestia?" He thought for a moment. "Beast Boy's friend?"

"The very same." She stepped down from the ledge onto the roof and sat.

"You don't share much do you?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"You catch on fast Boy Wonder." She smirked. "Is that a problem?"

"I'm not sure yet." She could sense the suspicion in his voice and her demeanor darkened.

"Robin, I don't give out information so easily. Because the people that get it, get hurt." He didn't respond, and instead dropped the topic. She smirk again as she crossed one leg over the other, green eyes staring at Robin intently. "Don't act so surprised Boy Wonder. You act as if you have nothing to hide. No one to protect."

"Secrets don't protect anyone."

"Don't they?" She raised an eyebrow, she smirk never leaving her face. Robin looked at her curiously before walking back into the tower.

Sensing a presence next to her, Kellyn turned to look at Caelestia.

"Would you mind explaining what you were doing with Slade?" She asked.

"I would mind actually." Cael responded, looking out at the water.

"You can't hide from him forever." Kellyn warned, referring to the young changeling. "He knows your back now. He'll come looking for you."

"Let him look." The demon replied. "He won't be able to find me."

"Is there a reason you came here? If you don't want Garfield to find you, his roof isn't the best place to hide."

"You haven't been wearing your ring." She pointed out. "Why not?"

"The spells. They start twisting my thoughts around. I can't think straight. They may block the magic that we don't want coming through but they also take my sanity piece by piece."

"It's only temporary." She reminded. Clearly unmoved by Kellyn's confession. "We will find an alternative."

"It's been two years Caelestia." She retorted. "Two years and more and more I lose my mind. When will it end?"

"When we find a way to end it!" Cael snapped.

"Watch I don't let it take me before that happens." She stood up and stormed back into the tower.

Her heels clicked on the floors as she made her way to her room. The pendant on her neck began glowing again and she cursed herself. Contemplating taking it off.

"Friend Kellyn!"Starfire called after her.

"Hi Star." She replied. "I can't talk right now." She entered her room and locked the door, sliding to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Kellyn felt as if she couldn't breath. Another side effect of her charms. Panic attacks. What a mundane thing to worry about.

All the same, there she was on the floor of her borrowed room, trying to catch her thinning breath. They came out of nowhere, and she could never guess how long they'd last. Some times a few minutes. Sometimes hours.

This one was a particularly bad one. Her heart was pounding in her head, and her gasping breaths burned her lungs and made her eyes water. She pulled off the ring and necklace and threw them across the room. Causing them to slide under the bed.

The attack still raged on as there was a knock at the door.

"Kellyn?" Cyborg asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She lied through gritted teeth.

"You don't sound fine." He replied. "Will you let me in?"

"I just want to be left alone Cyborg." She pleaded. "Please."

"Alright. Dinner's in the kitchen." She heard the half metal man walk away from her door.

She rested her head in her hands as the attack subsided. She took deep breaths, filling her lungs with air.

She stood up with shaky legs, as if she were a newborn deer, and went to retrieve her charms.

After she had recovered from her attack, she walked noiselessly through the halls of the tower to get something to eat. They always left her feeling weak.

In the living room, she found Cyborg, and Beast Boy playing video games. She tried not to be noticed as she grabbed some pizza.

"Kellyn." Cyborg said, turning to face her. He put his controller down and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Cy." She forced a smile.

"You sounded a bit worked up before." He noted. "You sure you're alright?"

"Cyborg, I can assure you I'm fine." She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water. Her head still pounded and breathing hurt.

"You can talk to me you know."

"I'm going back to my room." She turned briskly away from him and proceeded down the hall.

"What's up with her?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know." Cyborg looked at his friend. "Probably the same thing that's bothering you."

"What do you mean bothering me?" The changeling argued. "Nothing's bothering me."

"Ever since Kellyn showed up, you've been stressing about your friend. A friend who, need I remind you, is working with Slade."

"I'm telling you, there's no way she's working with him. There has to be a reason."

"While you figure that out, I'm gonna try to get some answers out of Kellyn." He retreated down the hall after the sage haired girl.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kellyn." Cyborg knocked on her door. "Open up."

"Go away Cyborg." She replied. "I just want to be left alone."

"I know something's up Kellyn."

"Cyborg," Raven appeared next to him. "She's not the type to share." Cyborg looked at the empath and shrugged, walking back to the living room.

"Kellyn." Raven said. "I felt very strong magic. What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk." Raven opened the door and saw Kellyn on the floor, her knees to her chest and the gems around her neck and on her finger glowing a blinding yellow light.

"I told you I don't want to talk." The words came out almost a growl.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, referring to the light. "What's going on." Kellyn squeezed her eyes shut and the light died down.

"Get out." She said, standing from the floor. "What's going on with me is none of your concern. All that should matter to you is that I'm researching this weapon." She turned away from Raven and pulled a book off the shelf. Her tomes had been protected from the fire by spells. She had retrieved them a few nights go.

"How is that going by the way?" The empath asked.

"Everything I've looked at is a dead end. The Angels are useless." She placed the book on the bed and opened it.

"Maybe my books can help." Raven offered. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Dante's blade." She flipped through the pages like she had a thousand times before. "My books don't say anything about how to get it."

"Dante's blade? I've read about that."

"You have?"

"I'll be back." She disappeared down the hall, returning moments later with an old, leather bound book.

"Here." She opened the book to an illustration of a warrior wielding a fiery sword.

"The sword resides in hell." Kellyn sighed, running her hands through her hair. "How are we supposed to get it?"

"Do you by chance know any summoning spells?" Raven asked.

"Maybe." She went back over to her shelf and pulled another book. She flipped through until she found the page she was looking for.

"Raven." She said. "We have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you out of your goddam mind?" Caelestia snapped. "You of all people should know how dangerous that was." They were on the roof again. Kellyn leaned against the door as Caelestia scolded her for her recent idea.

The summoning spell backfired. She and Raven woke up in the infirmary the next morning dizzy and covered in bruises after Kellyn lost control and the spell table exploded.

"You think it didn't cross my mind?" Kellyn snapped. "You think, if there was any other way to get the blade, I wouldn't have done it? Do you really believe I'm so reckless that I wouldn't try to find an alternative?"

"You took a huge risk doing what you did." Caelestia was fuming. "You should count yourself lucky it didn't go any worse."

"We need that blade and you know it!" Kellyn retorted. "If it's risky to get rid of a man like Slade, then I'll take as many risks as needed."

"You're going to get yourself killed. Or worse, someone else will get hurt."

"If you're so worried about Garfield, you need to stop hiding from him."

"You know why I can't do that."

"Do I? Because to me it looks like your running away." She took a step towards her friend. "Any time you don't spend scolding me, you spend meeting with Slade. I'm not dealing with it anymore."

"Who made you those charms?" Caelestia growled. "Who's the one who's been pulling you back from the edge since the day we met? Do you want to know why I've been meeting with Slade? To keep you and Garfield safe. You are the only one at fault here."

"Then you might want to tell him that. Because right now, he thinks you've betrayed him."

The door behind Kellyn opened and Beast Boy's green head poked out.

"Oh, Kellyn." He stuttered. "Sorry, I didn't know you were up here." Or course Cael would have disappeared as soon as she knew he was coming.

"It's fine Beast Boy." She shrugged. "I was just going." She opened the door the rest of the way and moved past the changeling.

"Wait." He said. She turned around, her green hair covering her eyes. "Do you know why Cael is working with Slade?"

She looked at the ground as if she would find an answer to his question. The girl had told her why, but was it the truth?

"I don't." She finally said. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I figured as much."

"If I find anything out, I'll tell you." She promised. Beast Boy nodded and Kellyn disappeared into the tower.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Kellyn." Cyborg greeted when she entered the living room the next day. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"It's fine." She assured, dropping into the couch. "I've just been a bit on edge lately. Trying to find this weapon that can defeat Slade."

"Speaking of which, are you any closer?" The half robot placed himself next to her.

"Unfortunately no." She sighed. "Raven and I were so sure we'd found a way. But we're no closer than when we started."

"But you know what we need right?"

"We do. But we're no closer to having it."

We might be now." Raven announced from the doorway, holding a book.

"You found something?" Kellyn asked, standing. She met Raven at the door took the book. Skimming through the pages.

"Possibly." She nodded. "But we'll need your help, Cyborg."

"Anything you need." He agreed.

"If the spell works, we'll be able to get the sword." Raven explained. "But the power in the swords too strong to leave unconfined."

"So you need me to build a containment chamber." Cyborg finished for her.

"Something strong enough to hold power as strong as my fathers. Only this time it won't be sentient." Kellyn flipped through the pages of the book Raven brought in. The spell was bookmarked. A difficult spell. But nothing she wouldn't be able to handle.

"Can you do it?" She asked Cyborg, handing the book back to Raven.

"I need a few days." He said. "But yes. I can do it."

"Can you?" Raven asked Kellyn. "The last time nearly killed us."

"I'll be alright. Don't worry." She smiled. "The spell shouldn't be as hard as the last one."

"How long will the spell take to cast?" Cyborg asked.

"A few hours." Raven said. "Tell us as soon as the chamber is ready."

"I'll start right away." He nodded at the two ladies and disappeared to his workshop.

"Now would you mind explaining what happened the last time we tried getting the blade?" Raven asked the girl.

"My magic backfired." She shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

"Not the way yours did." Raven shook her head. Her hood falling from her face. "It's got something to do with those gems you wear. I'm not an idiot."

"It's non of your concern Raven." She pushed passed her into the hall.

"You have dark magic." Kellyn froze, putting a hand on her necklace.

"You can't tell anyone." She said, refusing to turn around. "The gems are supposed to stop it."

"The gems you took off to perform the spell."

"They're supposed to protect me. These gems stop my dark magic from getting out."

"Then why do you take them off?"

"Holding back my magic comes at a price." She finally turned around. "It masses with my mind. When I use my magic while wearing the gems, I go a little more mad."

"But without the gems you go darker." Raven finished for her.

"I can't afford to lose my mind while we're looking for a way to stop Slade. I can pull myself back from darkness. I can't pull myself back from madness."

"I understand." The empath nodded. "Your secrets safe with me."

"Thank you, Raven." For the first time since they had met, Kellyn almost smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Within a week, Cyborg had completed the containment chamber. Kellyn and Raven set to work attaining the blade.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asked as Kellyn pulled off her charms. "Maybe you should keep them on."

"You know why I can't do that." Kellyn protested, hiding the necklace and ring in one of her drawers. "Now let's hurry. The sooner we get this done the sooner I can put them back on." Raven nodded curtly and the two moved to the gym to perform the spell.

Kellyn began drawing the symbols from the book onto the floor while Raven helped Cyborg move the chamber in.

"Are we ready?" Raven asked. Kellyn nodded and stepped away from the circle as the empath recited the incantation.

_"Traer a nai de demos. Aquel que empunha a espada de Dante! Traer a nai de demos. Aquel que empunha a espada de Dante!" _The ground shook. Knocking Kellyn off her feet.

"There's resistance." Raven said. "Help me."

"Somethings wrong." She said. The words translated in her mind. Mother of demons. "Raven stop!" Raven looked up startled at Kellyn. Having not felt the tremor moving through the room. Even with the incantation halted, the summoning continued.

The green haired girl racked her brain for a counter spell to stop what was going to happen. Every spell she'd ever learned. None could help as the ground cracked and a spout of fire erupted from the floor.

When the flames died, a woman was left standing there. White, clouded eyes surveyed the room and landed on Kellyn. Blood red lips turned up in a smirk.

"Kellyn dear." She said. "It's been a while. I wish you'd called."

"Raven?" Kellyn asked. "What spell did you read?"

"The one I showed you." Raven read the page several times over again. "It says nothing about this."

"I would appreciate if you didn't talk about me as if I weren't here." The woman remarked.

"We need to find a way to send her back." Kellyn said. "We must have done something wrong."

"Oh, you did exactly what you were supposed to." The woman grinned. "You can't have the blade without the one who owns it."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The woman flicked her black hair back. "Lilith. Mother of Demons and wielder of Dante's Blade. At your service."

"If you think I'm going to let you stay here your out of your mind." Kellyn stood. Glaring at the woman.

"She has the blade Kellyn." Raven reminded. "We need her."

"She'll get over it." Lilith assured Raven. "She's not too fond of me is all."

"Not too fond?" Kellyn snapped. "You're the reason I'm like this! Not too fond? I hate you!"

"Now now. That's no way to speak to..."

"Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" Raven questioned.

"Tell you that..."

"No!" Kellyn yelled, throwing Lilith back.

"You did always prefer your father." Lilith stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "I guess you never got over that."

"Kellyn what's she talking about?" Raven asked.

"I'm a monster because of you!"

"You're alive because of me!"

"What is going on?" Raven snapped.

"If you don't tell her. I will."

"She doesn't need to know."

"If you want her safe she does."

"Lilith..." Kellyn paused. "Is my mother."


	10. Chapter 10

"Lilith..." Kellyn bit her lip. "Is my mother."

"You're mother?" Raven looked between the demon and her friend.

"Yes." Kellyn nodded. "Lucifer's right hand is my mother. She can't stay here."

"But, Darling, haven't you missed me?" Lilith feigned hurt. "I did raise you, in case you forgot."

"Raise me?" Kellyn exploded. "You manipulated me! As soon as I started showing signs of magic you used me to get what you wanted."

"I know. Your father hated it so he hid you away." Lilith waved her off. "I could have come for you at any time. I had spies. I knew where he put you. But this is more fun. You need me now."

"You won't help us." Kellyn retorted. "Give me the blade. We'll handle it."

"That requires me to hand over control of the most powerful weapon Hell has ever created." She let out a dark laugh. "You would be able to handle it. If your father hadn't taken you away from me. Let that darkness out." Kellyn reached for her throat. Suddenly remembering her pendant wasn't there. Nor was the ring on her hand.

"Those toys won't help you forever, Sweetheart." Lilith slinked closer. "It'll be much simpler if you just give in."

"Like hell I will." Kellyn quipped.

"That's the plan."

"Enough!" A voice bellowed, strong enough to shake the ground.

"Every damn time." Lilith hissed. The owner of the voice came into view and Kellyn fell to her knees. Not here. Not now.

A tall, beautiful man, stood before them. With golden hair and eyes. Pure, white wings protruding from his back.

"How lovely to see you again Michael." Lilith quipped.

"Stay away from her." Michael warned without a word of greeting. "Or I promise it will not end well for you." He held out a hand. "The blade." Lilith snarled, before summoning a brilliant sword into her hand.

"Take it." Lilith snapped. "It's not going to do her any good." And with those words, Lilith was gone.

"Are you alright?" Michael knelt down in front of Kellyn.

"I'm fine." Kellyn kept her eyes on the floor. "She didn't touch me. Not this time."

"What is going on now?" Raven questioned.

"The daughter of Trigon." Michael greeted.

"My father does not define me." Raven's eyes darkened.

"I'm well aware of your victory against him." Michael recognized. "I must say I'm very impressed."

"If you don't mind me asking." Raven said. "Who are you?"

"This is Michael. The archangel." Kellyn said, standing. "And my father."

"You're parents are..."

"The greatest good and the greatest evil. Yes."

"Do you realize how much danger you've put yourself and the others here into?" Michael questioned his daughter. "A spell such as that could have easily destroyed any sense of control you had."

"Father, we needed the blade." Kellyn argued. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get rid of Slade for good. He's been a thorn in my side for far too long."

"Is everything alright in here?" Robin asked, sticking his head into the room. "I heard yelling and though you needed help." The Boy Wonder froze when he spotted Michael. "What happened here?"

"I can't do this now." Kellyn shook her head. "Thank you, Father, for getting the blade." Without another word, she left to her room.

First her mother, now her father. In the same day. She hadn't seen them in years. She didn't even think they remembered her. Surely they had better things to do than pester her.

The magic around her was beginning to suffocate her. She felt the darkness trickling in. Saw it at the corner of her vision.

A knock at her door pounded in her head and the next thing she knew, Robin was there. Hugging her.

"He's gone." He said. "Raven told me everything."

"Now you know why I keep secrets." She leaned into him. "I wanted to forget them. My mother abused me. My father abandoned me after stopping my mother from abusing me. My parents are the greatest forces of good and evil. And then there's me. The messed up cocktail of magic and madness." She felt the hot tears burn in her eyes. After years, everything was being thrown back at her and she was done with it. "Maybe I should just let the darkness take me. It'd be easier than the tug of war in my head. I've kicked the crap out of villains here to Gotham. But I'm tired of fighting the darkness."

"I haven't known you that long." Robin said. "And I haven't really seen you fight. But I can tell when someone is worth fighting for. And, if you can get Raven to vouch for you, you're worth fighting for."

"I can feel it all over me." Kellyn admitted. "There's not much more I can do to stop it. I put on my charms and I'll go mad. I leave them off, I let it take me."

"I wish I had an answer for you." Robin replied. "There's nothing you can do?"

"If I stop using magic completely it will slow it down." Kellyn broke from Robin's grip. "But not even that is without risk. My magic is a part of me. I can't just stop using it."

"If it makes any difference. The Titans have your back." Robin put a hand on Kellyn's shoulder.

"Thank you." Kellyn put a hand on top of his. "You have no idea what it means to me to have people like you on my side."

"You're a Titan now." He pulled a communicator from his belt with his free hand. "We take care of our own."

"You trust me so easily." Kellyn took the item from him. The small yellow and black device felt heavy in her hand. "I don't understand."

"You've got us with you." Robin promised. "No matter what you're parents put you through, we'll be here." He hugged her again. And she hugged back.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, we have the blade, now how do we get it to Slade?" Beast Boy asked, sitting on the kitchen counter with an apple. The team had gathered in the living room to discuss strategy.

"We're just going to have to wait until he strikes." Cyborg said.

"We can't wait." Kellyn shook her head. "By the time he strikes he'll know we have Dante's blade." She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were dull and decorated with purple crescents beneath them.

"Kellyn's right." Robin agreed from his seat beside her. "We need to take him down soon."

"But how will we accomplish such a task?" Starfire asked.

"That's where I come in." Caelestia said, emerging from the shadows. Beast Boy dropped the apple from his hand and Kellyn's eyes darkened. "It is true that I've been in contact with Slade."

"Why?" Beast Boy whispered. "Why would you do this to us Cael?"

"To protect you." She replied simply. "And this team."

"Why couldn't you just tell me?" Kellyn questioned. "I've never kept anything from you. I trusted you through everything and you couldn't tell me why you were meeting with him?"

"That doesn't matter now." Caelestia stated. Her tone remaining neutral. "The point is that I can help you. I can get Slade to you."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Raven questioned.

"You don't." She shrugged. "You're just going to have to trust me." Beast Boy slammed his hand down on the counter.

"And why should we do that?" He demanded. His face scrunched up as if he were in pain. "I've been defending you to everyone since I saw you with Slade and all you've done since then is hide and lie. Lied to me and Kellyn." He stood and approached her. "I wanted you know you were on our side. I wanted to trust you!"

"Beast Boy please clam down." Starfire reached out to him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" He snapped. "She deserves all of this."

"Garfield." Caelestia said, her tone remaining. "I understand you're upset. You're hesitance to trust me."

"We told each other everything." She saw tears glistening in his eyes. "We were best friends. What happened?" He saw something snap in her as he yelled.

"The Doom Patrol happened." She spat. "You abandoned me Garfield. You left me behind and then they all died. So don't ask me what happened to us because you did it."

"I-I didn't know leaving would cause you to hate me so much." Beast Boy immediately stepped back, his face dropping. "You told me to go. You wanted me to leave. I left because you insisted you'd be fine without me."

"Of course I told you to go." The normally composed girl looked on the verge of a breakdown. "What kind of friend would I have been if I told you to stay behind and not be the hero you wanted to be? Who would you be right now if I had been selfish?"

"If I'd known this is what would happen to you if I left. I would have stayed." He reached out to her and she flinched away. For the first time ever, both he and Kellyn saw a broken shell of Caelestia. There were tears in her eyes she tried to fight back.

"You were the only one who saw who I really was." She whispered. "I just wanted to protect you Garfield. I didn't want you to give up what you always wanted."

"What would make you think that I wanted a life away from my best friend?" Beast Boy looked defeated.

"I spent every moment since they died working to protect you. To make sure they didn't come for you too." She sounded defeated. "I wanted to look for you. But I couldn't until I knew it was safe." She finally allowed herself to let him wrap his arms around her. "Now I know it's not going to be safe until Slade Wilson is dead."

"What do we do?" Raven asked. Caelestia pulled herself away from Beast Boy and swiped a hand over her face. As if putting on a mask and returning to the stoic girl.

"We need to draw Slade out of his hiding spot." She said. "He knows it better than we ever will. I've been scoping out the place for years and I still don't know it as well as him."

"We can't get him here." Robin said. "He'd never fall for it."

"That's why we have to lead him somewhere he thinks he'll have the upper hand." She almost smirked.

"You can't be serious?" Kellyn asked. "You want us to lead him there?"

"We don't have another choice."

"Where are we going?" Cyborg asked.

"It's an island off the coast of China. He was trapped there for years. We have to find a way to get him back there."

"No. We're not going to Lian Yu." Kellyn shook her head. "Not after last time."

"We were alone last time." Caelestia acknowledged. "I've already contacted the Arrow. He's happy to give us a hand. Anything to get rid of Slade."

"You're suggesting a team up with the Teen Titans and Team Arrow?" Robin asked.

"She is." Kellyn confirmed. "I don't know if you remember. But our last mission with them almost ended in you and Oliver killing each other."

"That's why I contacted Felicity. He'll be good." She promised. "Now get ready. We leave first thing tomorrow. And Kellyn." The sage haired girl gave her a quizzical look. "I need your charms. I need to strengthen them if you're going to be using the blade."

"Why do I have to do it?" She questioned. "Why can't you?"

"You're the only one who can use it. It's your mothers blade it will only answer to you." She looked over to Robin, playing with her ring. He put a hand on her knee and nodded.

"Okay." She pulled the ring off and unclipped the necklace, placing them both in her hand. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Raven, a small smile on the empaths face. A silent promise from the two heroes that they would keep her sane.

"We have no time to lose." Cael announced. "Get what you need and get some rest. We fly to Star City tomorrow. Raven, Robin, I see you've got Kellyn under control. Try to keep her from having a meltdown tonight. I'll need time to strengthen the charms."

Robin smirked. "Titans, Go!"

* * *

I can explain! No I can't I suck at keeping up with these stories


End file.
